exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Abberline
Juliet Abberline is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Omoikane. Story A Pawn of Fate Juliet was found on Earth and adopted by Theophilius Abberline while she was still a baby. Fearing her powers, he treated her harshly and raised her more as a servant than as a daughter, forcing her to endure punishments and scoldings whenever she did not act as he desired. This molded Juliet into an obediant and silent girl. Juliet thus went to school, befriending Shura Antasia. She also met Romeo Rozenkreuz, an oppressive young man who was promised to her as her future young man despite his abusive and cruel attitude. When a competition organized by her adoptive father to participate in lunar conquest presented herself, Juliet paticipated, and thanks to her father's influence, was accepted, alongside Shura and without Romeo, much for her enjoyment. A Harsh Ascent Juliet thus went the day after to the satellite launching base, meeting Raka Hestia and the other participants, fellow classmates Nirvana Campbell and Rose Dumatin. She chose to rest in the lunar base, only to be attacked by a jealous and seemingly driven mad Romeo who refused to let her go and deeming Shura as impure, attacked her in order to kill her. She is then saved by Shura and Rose, and confesses her feelings for Shura later this night. Pression from Romeo's father Sigmund Rozenkreuz after something happened to his son forces Raka to accelerate the process and lift-off at dawn, when the shuttle is barely repaired. The five passengers are then attacked and interrupted by two mysterious women, Hecatia and Avatea, who reveal themselves as Lunareans. However, Nirvana pleads for discussion and the group is briefly tolerated in one of the Moon's outer cities. Mind of the Moon Juliet learns of the threats of Tsukuyomi - who controlled Romeo - and the machine SIN that threatens to destroy mankind. She also learns that she is herself of Lunarean descent. She first uses this knowledge to help Shura with assisting Rose in order to control and detain Tsukuyomi, then goes on to confront her father about her true origins. Theophilius at first refuses to answer her, then seeks to brainwash her with his Mystic Eyes, but in vain. He then resorts to pleading, terrified by Juliet now that she can take revenge ; but instead, she forgives him and ask that they work together. Together, they unravel the mystery of her birth: Juliet is the reincarnation of the supreme Lunarean leader Omoikane and possesses the codes to deactivate SIN. Covered by Rose, Shura and Nirvana, Juliet thus enters SIN and imputs the codes, neutralizing the world-destroying mech and thus saving the Earth. She then crumbles in Shura's arms, finally safe and having found a place to belong. Appearance Juliet is a frail-looking young woman with long pink hair braided in an elaborate haidressing and deep blue eyes. Her usual expression is that of an understanding, serene smile. Personailty Juliet is a timid, meek and frail girl who does as she is told and acts with absolute devotion to others, molded into obedience and submission by her strict and abusive father. However, with Shura's support, she eventually blossoms into a much more determined and mature woman, transcending her fear and, while keeping her natural sweetness and softness, showing more authority and nobility as the reincarnation of Omoikane. Powers * Lunar Alchemy: Juliet possesses an unrivalable potential for Lunar Alchemy although she is far from reaching this full potential. * Keen intellect: She possesses Omoikane's intellectual abilities although she doesn't have awakened them fully yet. Her mind has also proved to be beyond the reach of her adoptive father's Mystic Eyes. Storylines * Moonlight Nirvana features Juliet as a main protagonist. Trivia * Her name is borrowed from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, referring to her role as a victim of fate. Category:Character Category:Lunarean Category:Interra